Just Us!
by ellivforever
Summary: Who is in love with who? Naomi/Sam/Dell?


A/N: One of the wonderful writers on here reminded me that I had this story idea. This will probably be a very short story. I really wanted to see more of the Sam/Naomi/Dell story line.

Season 1, Episode 9

It was about lunchtime so the office was quieter then usual. Pete and Cooper were standing at the reception desk discussing women nonetheless. Addison was at the hospital checking on a patient. Violet was trying to catch up on paperwork and having a salad for lunch. Naomi was in the kitchen sitting at the counter reviewing a patient file while eating grapes. She was trying so hard to ignore the chocolates in the dish next to her that was calling her name. Dell was at the reception desk reading a newspaper article and trying not to listen in on Pete and Cooper's conversation.

"My love life is non-existing." Pete said.

"Do you know who's love life I think is?" Cooper asked with a devilish smile.

"Yours?" Pete asked even though he knew the answer. Everyone knew that Cooper was constantly hooking up with girls of the chat-room he goes on.

"No…well yes but I am not talking about myself."

"Then who?" Pete's interest started to grow. It was almost impossible to keep secrets in this practice. Eventually everyone would know what was going on with everyone else.

"Naomi and Sam," Cooper responded with a big smile.

"What?" Dell asked a little loudly. Both Cooper and Pete snapped their heads towards Dell. "How do you know that?"

"Come on one minute they are fighting and the next minute they are laughing and being good friends." Cooper responded still studying Dell's face wondering why he was so curious.

"You know what? I could totally see that." Pete said as the elevator door opened with Sam.

Sam walked into the practice and looked at the guys at the reception desk. He ignored the guys and walked into his office.

"He looks mad. Wonder what's up." Pete asked not really looking for a response. Just then the guys hear a door slam. The guys all looked around the corner to the kitchen.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." Cooper whispered. Pete and Cooper laughed a little at themselves. They peaked there head around the corner and saw Naomi and Sam screaming at each other., "Looks like this is going to be a steamy night."

"Stop yelling Sam," Naomi screamed at him from across the counter.

Sam took in a couple of deep breaths. "What is this about a collection agency calling? What is going on here?" Sam was worried about what he didn't know about the practice.

"Sam I have things under control. Don't worry." Naomi said softly. "Want to talk about something? Talk about what's happened for the last couple of days." Sam attitude changed. There was something about the small light that flickered in her eyes when she talked about them. Naomi looked up and saw Pete, Cooper and Dell watching them. Sam turned to look where she was looking.

"Sam where are you going?" Naomi asked as she watched Sam walk out of the kitchen and into his office.

Dell walked into the kitchen and watched Naomi. "So my Papa's friend might not make it."

"Oh Dell! I am so sorry. What happened?" Naomi asked taking a sip of her tea.

"They were having a fight club and beating on each other." Dell looked at her longingly.

"Wow that's crazy. Hey can you take these blood samples to the lab for me? They are on my desk. I need to have a meeting with Sam." Naomi said walking to Sam's office. She nocked on his door and walked in not waiting for a response. Sam was changing his skirt.

"Fight club at a nursing home?" Naomi questioned walking up to Sam and helped him straighten his shirt.

"Yeah, they were trying to spice things up in their lives. Make things exciting." Sam finished doing his belt. "Come here." Sam lightly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. He brushed her hair off her neck and started kissing her.

"Sam…no…stop!" Naomi pushed him away. Once Sam let go she walked over and sat down on his couch. "We can't keep this a secret. People are going to find out about us."

Sam took in a deep breath. "We can't subject them to something like this until we are sure."

Naomi quickly looked up at him surprised. "So we won't work!?" Now she was a little upset.

"That's not what I mean. Let's enjoy this." Sam said walking over to her and sitting down. "We don't need other people's opinions on this."

"I can't just say nothing. Addison is going to ask questions." Naomi got up from the couch and leaned against the wall watching him.

Sam got up and walked over to her. "Let's just enjoy this." Sam whispered to her as he lightly placed quick kisses on her lips. He pinned her against the wall with his body. His hands wondered from her hair to her shoulders to her very plump breast and finally landed on her hips.

"Sam…" Naomi mumbled against his lips. She tried so hard to free herself but Sam had got her good. She stretched her head up as Sam traced kisses down her chin to her neck. He was slowly torturing her until she gave in. He didn't have to work hard. Within a few minutes she was like putty in his hands. She pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him with such passion and longing.

She traced her hands down his back and landed at the bottom of his shirt. She pulled his shirt up and over his head and let it drop to the floor. They reclaimed each other's lips as Sam slowly undid her blouse. She could feel his manhood hardening and she smiled against his lips.

"Someone's excited," Naomi whispered against his lips.

"Look who is talking," Sam said listening to Naomi breath extra hard. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her against the wall. He brushed his hands over her bear stomach as she flinched at his touch. He kissed her neck.

She tilted her head up to give him room for his warm kisses. They were so wrapped up in each other's kisses; they didn't hear the knocking on the door.

"Sam…Nae…" Dell asked opening Sam's office door.


End file.
